


Piano Man

by LyovochkaRabbit



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - True Damage (League of Legends), F/M, Song: Piano Man (Billy Joel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyovochkaRabbit/pseuds/LyovochkaRabbit
Summary: Simplemente tengo tiempo libre y muchas ganas de escribir cosas random, escenas cotidianas y simples de mis personajes preferidos (Y obviamente esta es una de mis parejas favoritas). Espero les agrade, es algo muy normalito pero recordé la presentación de patinaje artístico de Meagan y Eric con la canción Piano Man, se las recomiendo, es belleza pura.
Relationships: Lucian/Senna (League of Legends)
Kudos: 7





	Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente tengo tiempo libre y muchas ganas de escribir cosas random, escenas cotidianas y simples de mis personajes preferidos (Y obviamente esta es una de mis parejas favoritas). Espero les agrade, es algo muy normalito pero recordé la presentación de patinaje artístico de Meagan y Eric con la canción Piano Man, se las recomiendo, es belleza pura.

**PIANO MAN**

Cuando se es joven el anuncio de las vacaciones sabe a gloria, es excitante y llena de júbilo a más de uno. Padres felices de descansar económicamente un par de meses, hijos animados por el merecido descanso que tomarían, maestros encantados de tomarse unas semanas libres del escándalo estudiantil. Cuando se es adulto las cosas cambian ligeramente dependiendo de la personalidad de la persona, por una parte se encontraban los preocupados pesimistas y por otra los vivaces optimistas. Los preocupados pesimistas no dejaban de cuestionarse cada decisión: ¿Tomarse unas vacaciones del trabajo? De solo pensarlo les estresaba ¿Y si se les acumulaban responsabilidades? ¿De qué sirven las vacaciones si solo pediste días libres para hacer trámites personales? ¿Y si otro trata de hacer mejor tu trabajo para algún día quitarte el puesto en la empresa?; por otra parte los vivaces optimistas (Algunas veces tachados de idiotas alegres) tenían otras ideas en mente: ¿Dónde viajaré estos días libres? ¿Debería ir a comer al nuevo restaurante al final de la avenida? ¡Estaría genial hacer algo de ejercicio por las mañanas!, siempre buscando una manera de aprovechar las horas, siempre yendo por más y más.

Muchas veces caminando por la calle se puede notar a un ajetreado negativo y un sonriente positivo, algunas veces se confunden entre sí pero siempre terminan reluciendo al finar del día como es el caso de Lucian y Senna; cualquiera diría que son iguales pero sus características lograban salir siempre a flote.

—¿Deberíamos salir a París esta semana? La última vez que fuimos fue solo por negocios, no pude disfrutar lo suficiente — La voz de Senna sonaba alegre pero medida mientras revisaba una revista sentada en el sofá —¿O prefieres otro lugar?.

—Lo que desees cariño— Fue lo único que respondió Lucian revisando su laptop —¿Está bien que viajemos ahora? En dos semanas empezarán a grabar las nuevas canciones en el estudio, deberías tomarte el tiempo para prepararte y…

—Lucian ¿Serías tan amable de cerrar la boca? —Dijo Senna levantando la mirada de su revista —Nunca tengo tiempo para estar contigo ¿No quieres pasar tiempo a sola juntos y hacer algo divertido?.

El silencio llenó la sala de estar, ambos se miraron fijamente antes de que una sonrisa ligeramente pícara asomase en los labios de Lucian quien arqueaba una de sus cejas divertido, ante ello Senna no dudó en tirarle el cojín del sofá directamente al rostro, regresándole la sonrisa.

—Oh vamos, hablo en serio Lucian.

—El campeonato europeo de patinaje artístico se desarrollará esta semana—Senna no pudo evitar lanzar una expresión de asombro —Solo si quieres, sino podemos solo quedarnos en casa, tengo muchas citas que programarte antes de los ensayos musicales, no quiero que tu garganta se lastime— Dijo Lucian nuevamente comenzaba a teclear en su laptop, su trabajo como manager de su esposa lo tenía agobiado y al mismo tiempo fascinado.

—Lucian… realmente sabes cómo derribar mis muros— Susurró Senna acercándose a su esposo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo tras su espalda, besando ligeramente su mejilla —Dime la verdad ¿Hace cuánto separaste los boletos para poder ver el campeonato? — El sonrojo de Lucian fue evidente, extrañamente tierno viniendo de él —Ja, lo sabía, ya había visto tus reservaciones— Se burló empezando a reír sin dejarlo escapar de sus brazos —Recuerdo hace cuatro años cuando fuimos a ver el campeonato mundial.

—¿Cuándo querías ser infiel con un tipo que te regaló una rosa?.

—Eso nunca ocurrió ¿Después de tres años sigues siendo tan terco?.

—Te dio una rosa.

—Porque le compré la rosa.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—Te golpearía en la cara pero solo un hombre tan terco como para pelear contra mí sería tan terco como para amarme. — Suspiró alejándose de su esposo solo para buscar una específica canción en su celular. —El punto es que ese año ganaron en la categoría de pareja Meagan…

—Y Eric, lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que te obsesionaste con la canción de su presentación, la cantabas todos los días, realmente la odio.

—Ah que pena cariño, yo la amo. —Sin darle pausa para objetar alzó el volumen del audio en su celular y colocó play a la canción. Piano man llenó la sala de estar provocando que Lucian tapase su rostro con ambas manos.

—Senna, no, por favor.

—Lucian, si, por favor.

Senna era del tipo de persona que, aunque laboralmente daba la impresión de ser orgullosa, peligrosa y por sobretodo del tipo amargada rozando la negatividad en realidad no dejaba de ser como un pequeño rayo de luz sobreviviendo en la oscuridad llamada fama, haciéndose una con ella, ofreciéndole su tiempo sin darle cuartada a que se lo lleve todo porque sabía que siempre guardaría la mejor parte de si, esa que la convertía en una persona positiva y controversial, para rellenar la relación que llevaba con su esposo Lucian quien siendo serio, testarudo, heroico y negativo admitía tener una intensa debilidad por su esposa. Senna lo supo cuando lo vio levantarse de su asiento y estirar su palma para empezar esos movimientos lentos que comenzarían como un inocente baile y terminarían en una noche llena de sano placer.

—Trata de seguirme el paso —Susurró Senna acercándose al cuerpo contrario, bailando al son de la canción.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

—Trata de ser menos hermosa.

_And the manager gives me a smile_

—Puedo convertirme en una nube gritona— Frunció el ceño con cierta diversión.

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see_

—Está bien. Te seguiré el paso— Lucian rio suavemente acercando sus labios a los de su esposa —Y luego seguirás el mío…—

_To forget about life for a while._

**Author's Note:**

> Por último, si, efectivamente usé algunos diálogos de Senna que están en el juego.


End file.
